Hearth's Warming Eve Happenings
by DianaGohan
Summary: A Special "Christmas" Poem Where On One Heart's Warming Eve Rarity Tries Helping Out Rainbow Dash. With What? Well To Find Out You're Going To Have To Read The Poem Now Aren't You?


As you may have noticed I don't often post fan fiction that isn't related to Smash Brothers... or at all lately heh heh. But I wanted to make something special for a few of my friends for Christmas and it turned out so good I decided to post this special little poem here as well for you guys to check out. MLP: FIM doesn't belong to me and neither do any of the characters, even though the idea of one is something I've thought of for a while and am glad to finally implement in some sort of story. So with that said read it and review and tell me what you think.

"Hearth's Warming Eve Happenings"  
By DianaGohan.

Many Things Can Happen In Equestria In Only One Day  
Especially If They Happen Right Before A Certain Holiday  
And This Tale Is About One Of Those Specific Events  
That For Those Who Hear Should Appreciate The Content

We Start With Rarity And Rainbow Dash Hanging Out,  
A Sentence That If A Few Heard May Cause Some Doubt,  
For They Seem Like Such Opposites That's A "Big Whoop"  
When They Are Together Without The Rest Of Their Group

They Were Shopping In A Town A Few Miles From Canterlot,  
For Rarity Had Had Heard Of This Specific Cloth Swapping Mart,  
That Had A Very Unique Kind of Fabric For A Special Yuletide Design;  
A Very Green And Pink Cloth With The Most Fabulous Shine

That Explain Generosity's Desire But What About Loyalty's?  
And Why Was R.D Following Her Around Like She Was Royalty?  
Well If You Starred In Her Eyes You'd See An Unusual Swirl  
An Expression Recently Given To The Tomboyish Equestrian Girl

You See A Day Ago The Two Had Met Up Just For A Simple Meal  
Hay Fries Were Half Off At Mac Daniels, Which Is An Incredible Deal  
Pinkie Pie Was Also There, Though She Wasn't With The Two,  
Instead With The Other Pies, Visiting For The Holidays If You Didn't Knew

While Laughter Was "Delighting" Her Kin With Her Usual Partying Joy  
Rarity Decided To Use This Rare Example of Family Bonding For Her Own Ploy  
She Asked Rainbow Dash About What Had Happened With Her Own Folks  
And The Face R.D Made When She Said That Looked She Just Had A Stroke

Dash Quickly Recovered Saying Her Dad Was Busy Traveling Around  
His Career Which She Didn't Even Reveal, Meant He Was Often Out Of Town  
However When Rarity Then Asked About Her Mother, R.D Just Took Off Altogether  
Making A Really Quick Random Out There Excuse About Having To Take Care Of The Weather

Of Course The Fashionita Pony Knew Enough About Her Friend To Tell When She Was Lying  
And Decided To Find Out More On The Matter, She'd Have To Resort To Spying  
So After Paying For The Food Both Had Eaten She Went To Twilight's New Library  
Asking Her Dear Friend If She Could Borrow The Document Containing The Town's Family Tree

She Went Back To Her Shop And Started Reading Through The Dash's Genealogy,  
And Found Out A Secret Even More Shocking Then A Dragon's True Mythology,  
It Turned Out Rainbow Dash's Mother Was An Equine Nicknamed "Mrs. Colors Of Splash"  
A Pegasus Pony Whose True Named Turned Out To Be Rainbright Dash

Rarity Had Heard Of Her Before: Her Taste And Work In Colors Was Known In High Society Circles,  
And At Many Gala Fashion Events Drew Crowds Whom She Pose For When She Was Encircled  
But Yet In A Million Years She'd Never Connect This Kind Of Pony To Her Wonderbolt Trainee Friend  
After all How Could A Pony Known For The Fastest Of Speeds Relate To One All About Various Color Trends?

Then Again Rarity Was Not One Who Was Foreign To Having Tastes Different Then Her Parentals,  
And With How She Treated Her Mother And Father, Couldn't Exactly Be Very Judgmental,  
She Still At Least Spoke Her Folks Though, While R.D Just Flew Away When Rainbright Was Just Mentioned,  
So She Thought Finding A Way To "Fix" Such A Problem Required Her Full Attention

After all Dash Was Quite Stubborn, And Once She Made Up Her Mind On A Matter,  
Would Either Compete And Stick Her Ground, Or On The Occasion Speed Off In A Very Rushed Scatter,  
So How Would Rarity Get Dash To Actually Confront This Issue Without Just Running Away?  
And Maybe Even Get Her To Try And Reach Out To Her Parent, At Least For This Holiday

That's When Spike Came In, Hoping To Win Rarity's Heart With A Hearth's Warming Eve Gift  
An Incredibly Large And Expensive Diamond So Heavy, It Was One He Could Barely Lift  
Though Normally Should A Giant Glowing Rock Would Be To Him Quite An Exquisite Dish,  
He Figured Giving It To The One He Loved With His Little Dragon Heart Would Be Far Better...Ish

For A Moment Seeing Such An Incredible Jewel Of Such Beauty, Made Rarity Go Into A Daze,  
She Forgot About R.D For A Moment And Ran To Spike, Hugging And Speaking Much Praise  
For A Gem Of Such Size Even For Her Was Not Exactly All That Common A Sight,  
And One She Promised Would Be Treasured Forever, Even Beyond The Holiday Nights

Spike Eagerly Accepted And Return The Hug, Overjoyed To See His Plan Actually Visualized  
For Such Acts Usually Turn Out To Go Horribly Wrong, And Wind Up With Being Criticized  
Rarity Then Looked Away From The Gem For Second, Before She Was Fully Hypnotized,  
And It Was This Act That Made Her Brain Expand Quite Rapidly, As A Plan Began To Realize

Once Again Thanking Spike With A Hug And A Kiss, She Claimed He Had Inspired Her Once More,  
And Asked Him Nicely To Leave For The Night, As She Needed To Close Down Her Store,  
With The Baby Dragon Gone, Rarity Began Concocting A Very Elaborate And "Fabulous" Plan,  
One She Had Figured When Completing Would Unite The Two Of The Dash Clan

The Next Day Rarity Called Rainbow Dash And Asked Her Friend If She'd Be Free Enough To  
Accompany Her On An Outing To Buy A Hat That Had Once Been Owned By Daring Do  
In An Instant Rainbow Dash Crashed Through The Roof Wanting To Go Right Away,  
But Then Noticed The Room Had Been Painted The Oddest Shades Of Gray

There Were Also Swirls In The Mixture Of Colors That Left Miss Dash Quite Confused,  
As Rarity Simply Smiled At Her Friend, And Said She Had Another Offer That Couldn't Be Refused,  
The Spinning Paint Put Around The Room And It's Ambiance Soon Left R.D In A Trance  
And With Step Two Now Completed, Rarity Jumped In Front Of Friend Making Quite An Odd Stance

For You See There Is Certain Unicorn Magic That Under Certain, Specific Conditions  
Can Alter Even Pegasusi Minds, Making Them Fall Under Their Submission,  
The Effects Are Only Temporary, And The Magic Drains A Lot From The Unicorn's Horn,  
And Knew Once Dash Was Back To Herself Would Leave Her Getting Much Scorn

But She A Plan In Mind And Asked Rainbow Dash To Follow Her Wherever She Went,  
And In This State Of Course The Bearer Of Loyalty Quickly Gave Her Entire Consent  
Which Is Why The Two Had Ventured To The Town Of Apparala Center,  
Something That Likely Under Her Own Will, Rainbow Dash Never Would Of Entered

It Was The Area's Big Clothing, Designer, Attire And Fashion Networking Site,  
A City All About Whose Wearing What And Whose Bling Is Most Bright,  
Of Course Under Such A State R.D Was Fine Following Rarity Around All The Shops,  
With The Two Getting Various New Additions To Their Wardrobes, Including Matching Tops

However After Getting Her Green Pink Shining Fabric Rarity Spotted What She Was Truly Pursing,  
And Grabbed Rainbow Dash As The Two Hid Behind Some Of The Clothes For Generosity To Confirm Her Viewing,  
Which Turned Out To Be Rainbright Dash Attracting Her Usual Level Of Media Attention,  
And For The First Time In Rarity's Plan She Experienced Some Actual Apprehension

Would It Be Right Having The Two Meet When One Had Only Come Here Under A Spell  
Should R.D Only Be Able To Bond With Her Mother Just Because She Was Compelled?  
It Was That Hesitation And Dilemma That Broke R.D From The Charm's Mental Hold  
Who Soon Began To Process Everything That Had Happened When She Had Been Controlled

And Before Rarity Had Realized Her Friend's Will Had 100% Totally Come Back,  
The Unicorn Of Generosity Found Herself On The End Of A Raging Attack  
The Pegasus Was Going Near Sonic Boom Speeds, Slamming Her Friend Through The Aisles,  
Making Most Of The Onlookers And Even Reporters Leave, As Getting Trashed Wasn't Quite In Style

Rainbow Dash Finally Pinned Rarity Down, Exclaiming Loudly Why Did She Do To The Mare?  
As Rarity Had To Quickly Explain Her Plan To Her Friend, And Why They Were There  
Before R.D Could Respond A Voice Soon Echoed Through The Now Somewhat Busted Room,  
One That Repeated Loyalty's Name, And Made R.D's Face Make A Terrible Gloom

For Indeed It Was Rainbright Dash Who Had Been The One To Call Out To Her Daughter,  
And The Blue With Glowing Rainbow Spots Mares Eyes Had Started To Water,  
And At Speeds That Would Even Impress The Mighty Most Awesome Rainbow Dash,  
Flew And Started Hugging Her Daughter, The Two Hitting The Ground In A Splash

She Continued Holding R.D Tightly Asking Literally Dozens of Questions in Seconds:  
Most On Why The Now Very Embarrassed R.D Had Avoided Her Since Her Adolescent  
Rainbow Dash Tried Backing Away To Avoid Being Further Involved In This Reunion  
But Rarity's Voice Stopped Her As She Asked To Be A Part Of This Communion

She Admitted To Rainbow Dash That She And Her Parents Don't Really See Eye To Eye  
And Had Even Sometimes Wondered If Her Mother And Father's Relation To Her Was A Lie  
But Their Love And Compassion And Connection With Her And Sweetie Bell Was Real  
So Even If She Wasn't Quite Like Them, It Was A Fact With Which She Could Deal

Then She Asked Rainbow Dash Just Because They Were Different Was That A Reason They Should Be Apart  
That They Should Remain Separate Just Because R.D Was A Speed Flyer, And Her Mom Was Good At Art  
A Query That Actually Stopped R.D's Struggles With Her Mother Right In Their Tracks  
And Memories Soon Started Playing Through Her Mind, Showing All Sorts Of Various Flashbacks

Of Rainbright Dash Talking And Playing With Her Daughter, Encouraging Her To Always Give Her All:  
To Never Just Give Up On Life, To Stay The Course, To Get Back On Your Hoofs After You Take A Fall  
And Even Though There Were Still Many Memories Of Her Mother Trying To Put Her Passion Into R.D's Head,  
Suddenly There Were More Happy Memories Then She Realizes: Ones That Made Her Smile Without Dread

There Was A Mighty Silence In The Room As R.D Stood There For Quite A Bit Of Time  
Because Such Realization About One's Internal Struggles Cannot Simply Change On A Dime  
However She Did Look Into Her Mother's Eyes And Actually Mouth An Apology  
And Say She Was At Least Sorry For Just Leaving If She Still Doesn't Share Her Ideology

Rainbright Dash Was Fine With That And Knew Her Daughter Did Things She Didn't Always Understood  
But Had Heard So Much Of R.D's Incredible Achievements, And Still Thought Of Them All As Good  
So The Two Pegausi Shared For The First Time in Years A Mutual Loving Embrace  
Though Rainbow Was Still Quite Embarrassed As You Could See A Lot of Red On Her Face

R.D Then Pulled Away And Said She Needed Some Time To Be On Her Own  
To Get Away From This Place And Realize All She's Felt And Been Shown  
Though She Did Say To Her Mother Even Though Now She Wanted To Leave  
That She'd Be Fine Actually Getting Together Later That Night For Hearth's Warming Eve

The Idea Of Such A Meeting Really Exited The Elder Brightly Colored Pegasi,  
And Said She Needed To Get To Work On Something Before She Just Broke Down And Cried,  
And That Project Would Be A "Proper Ensemble" For Both Daughter And Mother,  
Which Made Dash Groan A Bit And Say She Was Too Old To Be So "Lamely" Smothered

The Elder Dash Just Laughed At This Remembering Times When She Was Smaller  
And Would Cry Out The Same Thing As A Young Filly And Make Quite A Holler  
She Then Took Off Again At Speeds Near What Dash Could Do When She Hit The Sky  
And Rainbow Looked At Her Mother's Exit Giving A Smile As Well As A Small Sigh

Rarity Was Crying Tears Of Happiness And Joy Though, Feeling Elated At Well Her Plan At Worked  
Which Is When R.D Turned To Her With A Grin, Saying Something That Made Generosity's Ears Perk:  
Rainbow Dash Said Though She Was Still Feeling Joy At Having Reunited With Her Mom  
That Just Because This Scheme Worked, Rarity Should Not Yet Be Feeling So Calm

Because Rainbow Remembered Being Used By Her For Hours And Claimed By The End Of This Holiday  
That Loyalty Would Really Get Back At Generosity And Really, Truly, Absolutely Make Her Pay,  
This Caused The White Unicorn To Laugh A Bit Nervously And Offer The Blue Pegasus Her Newly Acquired Jewel,  
But Dash Simply Laughed And Flew Off, Warning Her Payback Would Be "At Least 20 Percent More Cool"

And Though Worried Somewhat At Her Friend's Comments About Her Eventual Proposed Payback,  
Her Feelings On What Had Happened Made Her Too Joyous To Feel Any Major Swayback,  
She Did Have To Pay For The Damages That Dash Had Mad In The Mart Of Swapping:  
But Luckily She Had Enough To Compensate That And Still Do Some Light Shopping

And So That Ends Just One Adventure That Transpired On Equestria That Day,  
Though There Were Still Many That Did Happen On That Specific Holiday,  
But That's Another Story Altogether Filled With Many More Various Events,  
But For Now I Just Hope That You Appreciated All Of This Tale's Content

THE END!

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed that everyone and if you did remember to review and tell me what you liked about it.


End file.
